


化妝室等我

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 歌手Alfred x 普通人Hubert僞現實女裝





	化妝室等我

**Author's Note:**

> 短短的肉，裏面有女裝大佬誘受，新年當然要開車（毛  
> 歌手Alfred x 普通人Hubert  
> 僞現實  
> 鏡子play

絲絨般的脣膏在兩片櫻桃色的嘴脣漾開，修長的指尖勾起粉撲，撲上亮麗的白色粉末。

 

漁網絲襪套上了兩條長腿，修長的美腿上是一條膝上的短裙。腳踏進了黑色的高跟皮鞋，一條圍巾搭到肩上包圍著脖子保溫。背上手提包，準備出門。

 

脣角泛起淡淡的弧度，眼眸向房裡投向最後一眼，門就關上了。

 

※

Alfred 的簽名會現場人山人海——這一點他早已預料。忍著刺骨的寒風，他加入隊伍，默默地和其他女孩子等待偶像出現。

 

他拉緊圍巾，冬天冰冷的空氣透過絲襪襲入裙下。他開始顫抖。

  
隊伍開始前進，他終於進入溫暖的室内。他向遠處眺望，在角落被記者鎂光燈包圍著的正是那個他最心愛的人。

  
Hubert期待Alfred見到自己之後的反應。

 

※

 

Alfred眯起眼睛盯著前方的那個女孩子，她正微笑著等待自己為她簽名。

  
既然Hubert想玩，他就順著自家情人的意願吧。

  
「你叫什麽名字？」他問，並沒有錯過對方眼眸閃過的精光。

  
「虹鈞，彩虹的那個虹，千鈞一髮的那個鈞。」她嬌聲回答。Alfred揮筆寫下對方的名字，然後一頓。

  
「漂亮的名字，適合像你一般漂亮的女孩子。」他道，然後風度翩翩一笑，「不過你不覺得，這個鈞字更像是男孩子的名字嗎？」

  
她笑而不語，接過Alfred遞出的海報，然後轉身離去。

 

※

 

站在角落，她偷偷打開了海報。上面不出意料的寫著自己的名字和Alfred的親筆簽名，然後是一行她之前沒有留意的文字。

  
「 _化妝室等我。_ 」

  
唇角微微上翹，她卷起海報。高跟鞋的聲音在空間回蕩，伴隨著沸沸揚揚的聲響，還有女孩子碰見偶像的尖叫聲。

  
高跟鞋的聲音淡去。

 

※

  
化妝室屬於Alfred一人，所以當門被撞開的時候Hubert毫不意外，知道門後的正是自家情人。

  
門後來客的第一個反應是把Hubert按在門上，然後一個深吻。

 

「我還不知道你有這種嗜好，穿著女裝四處跑。」他低語，惹來對方的一下輕笑。

  
「我想看你失控的樣子。」Hubert微笑著回答，然後感到Alfred的手不安分地摸上自己的大腿，「在記者和粉絲面前失控的許廷鏗，在記者和粉絲面前因爲女裝的男朋友而失控的許廷鏗。」

  
「幸好我的忍耐力還不錯。」褪下Hubert的絲襪，Alfred心急如焚地就想伸手去拉下他的内褲，卻被對方阻止。

  
「許先生的忍耐力還真的，很『不錯』呢。」Hubert譏諷道，「不知道如果你的粉絲知道你是個用下半身思考的男人會感覺如何呢？」

  
「大概會更加興奮呢。」他故作輕鬆地回答，卻因爲無法解決欲望，只能心急如焚地依靠著情人，溫熱的鼻息拂過對方的頸窩。

  
七年的交情讓Hubert早已能夠成功捉摸Alfred的行爲和性格，他清楚如果不滿足對方的話，他應該會失控。平常溫潤善良的人突然失控，大概是最無比可怕的事情。

  
Hubert不敢挑撥對方的情緒，尤其是在自己也想要的骨節眼上。

  
抓起情人的手，把它放到自己的裙底，Hubert主動吻上在喘氣的Alfred。

 

※

至於爲何Hubert會從被人按在門上親吻變成趴在化妝桌上被人抽插，他已經不記得流程了，只覺得自己慾仙慾死。他擡頭一看，對上鏡子上的自己，看著自己的眼眸似乎已經被淚水模糊，盡是情欲。紅色的唇膏已經因爲剛才激烈的吻而化開，本來已經褪下的絲襪因爲激烈的搖晃而抖落至小腿。内褲只有從後面拉開，前面沒有脫下。本來已經起了反應的男性象徵和女裝的蕾絲内褲摩擦著，教Hubert更加興奮。

  
從鏡子中他見到Alfred吻上了自己的後頸，手也不安分地伸到前方撫弄著自己仍被内褲包裹著的器官。長假髮隨著兩人的動作晃動著，房内除了惹人遐想的水聲之外，就是回蕩著兩人的喘息，為鏡子前的Hubert帶來視覺、聽覺和觸覺的三重刺激。

  
鏡子中的自己像個小蕩婦，但他並不覺得羞恥。

  
扭頭，他吻上了身後的情人。Alfred的唇和記憶一般溫熱柔軟。

 

※

 

黏糊糊的液體在他的後穴盪著，那陣不適的感覺教Hubert坐立不安。

 

向司機座的Alfred投去一眼，他不禁開始哀號。

 

溫順的Alfred平常駕車穩定，這次卻顛顛簸簸。性器和蕾絲内褲的摩擦更加強烈，讓他不禁又起了反應。白色液體早已濡濕了他的内褲和絲襪，可他卻不介意。

 

Alfred停下了車，他們停在兩人的愛巢前。

 

他目睹情人心急如焚地掏出了鑰匙，急急忙忙地把自己拉出了車廂，然後幾乎是小跑步的走向家門。

 

Hubert狡猾一笑，他知道想要再來一次的大概不止是自己。


End file.
